Our Wonderful Romance
by BOOKR34D3R
Summary: A Peter/OC romance. There's a new Mitchell, undiscovered for now, in Walford. Peter meets her and there's romance ... but what about Zsa? Yes I suck at summaries...  T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A Peter/OC romance.**

_Chapter 1 ~ Hair Dye_

The girl could feel many pairs of eyeballs burn into her back. Her smile soured into a scowl. She felt like a freakshow with all these people watching her do something as simple as walking. Inevitabely it was understandable why she was getting watched by people she didn't reconize for two reasons. One was the more obvious of the two - her look wasn't a normal teens look. Her hair (it had been dyed, but still looked a tiny bit natrual) was a bright red, with orange streaks through it, ending at her waist, and her eyes were a deep blue, like the sea on a clear day. Her skin was tanned and clear. The second reason was simply because she was new to Walford. That was also obvious because of the heavy looking rucksack that had been slung carelessly over her back.

She could hear whispers. Asking who she was, what she was doing here, what her story was. Before she got more infuriated than she already was, she pulled out her sleek, black MP4 and stuck the headphones in her ears, flicking through and playing Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional, her favourite song for the moment. Her grin returned as she forgot the watchers, the whispers, and zoned out, allowing the music to carry her to places she'd never been before.

**Peter**

**Breathe in for luck**

**Breathe in so deep**

"Why haven't you told her, Luce? She has a right to know!" Peter yelled at his sister, his face growing hotter and hotter by the second. He was fighting for Jane. She'd usually helped the twins and now Lucy was concealing something that was utterly shocking to behold. He couldn't take anymore of it. Everytime he looked at Lucy he seen a liar and a cheat. He felt his ears go hot and voices buzzing in his head, screaming at him what to do. He slammed out of the Beales' residence, calming down instantly when no one followed him. He quickened his pace, not exately knowing where he was going. He weaved in and out of people, feeling rather scared for a moment. No one was watching him as they usually did. No one was asking him what was wrong, as they usually did. He didn't stop to see what everyone was staring at. What point was there? He'd get told something he really didn't need to he-

"Ouch! Watch it!" A female voice snapped at him. He realised he'd banged into her and knocked her backwards.

"Oh, sorry!" Peter apologised as he took in the girls face. Realising how gorgeous she was, he blushed lightly, offering his hand to help her up.

"Urgh." She grumbled. She shook her head lightly, rubbed it with her left hand. She glared at him. It was rather forceful. It caused Peter to blush even deeper. Her frown suddenly turned into a chuckle. Peter frowned. She was just a silly as the rest of them.

"I'm sorry," She apologised, her smile vanishing as quickly as it had come. "Your face cheered me up." She stated it as if she was musing something. "Thank you," She smiled at him once more, before standing without the aid of his hand. He withdrew the outstretched hand quickly.

"It's alright," he responded, smiling back. The girl brushed herself down, shoved the earphone back in her ear and began to walk away from him.

"Hey. Hey, um..." Peter realised he didn't know her name, so the teen ran to catch up with her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he felt her jerk under his touch. Jerk right out from under his hand. A simple flinch. But it told Peter a lot about this girl. Shaking his head very slightly to rid the thoughts from his mind, he breathed out. "I didn't catch your name."

The girl looked him up and down, drinking his appearance in. He was quite good looking. Still, knowing that, unlike most, she did not blush. She stayed strong. She shook her head silently. It meant no. Peter sighed again. "Come on," He pressured her, "What harm will it do?"

"Why do you want to know it?" She enquired; the situation was quite amusing her, but she did not show it. She threw her bag down and sat on a nearby wall. Peter stood in front of her, towering over her.

"Because... because ... Because you look like an interesting person." Peter fumbled with his words helplessly. The girl chuckled again.

"I'm Tonii." She informed him.

"Peter," he responded happily. He held out his hand and Tonii shook it.

That was the start of a beautiful friendship between the two that would end up in a wonderous romance.

**End**

**Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember, **

**always remember the sound of the stereo.**

_**Every time there's lyrics it means somewhere or someone else. ;) R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I have it back! Woohoo! Working on ud's ASAP. Tell me what should happen soon ;] x**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter couldn't help thinking about this girl. She was rather intriguing. Although there was an obvious feisty quality to her, there was an air of mystery. She seemed comfortable to be shrouded in it. After they'd introduced themselves, she'd said nothing to reveal anything else about her past, her plans for the future, or why she was in Walford at all. She'd simply smirked, and shrugged, and averted the subject smoothly. Like she'd had practice in the sort of situation.

She'd left rather suddenly, and quickly, after a quick, "Crap, I've got to go places. Don't bother following me, Beale. I'll see you around." And jumped off the wall, and stalked off without so much as a wave in his direction. Oh yes. She was a mystery, all right.

Turning over in his bed, he closed his eyes and began to dream of red hair and tanned skin.

**This is just to show IM BACK ! I'll update ASAP today!33**


End file.
